1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror assembly that includes an accessory part such as an illuminator and an imaging unit.
2) Description of the Related Art
As this type of vehicle outside mirror assembly, there is, for example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-337606 (hereinafter, “related technology”), which is explained below. Reference signs inside parentheses below correspond to those in the related technology. A base portion (81) of a lamp unit (8) is inserted into an opening portion (101) of a cover body (10) and is joined to the back surface of a housing body (11) with a clip (85). An irradiating portion (82) of the lamp unit (8) is fitted into the opening portion (101) of the cover body (10) by connection force of the clip (85).
However, the related technology has no guide positioning unit used to fix the lamp unit (8) to the housing body (11) and the cover body (10). Therefore, some problem remains on the fixture of the lamp unit (8) thereto.